koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaoqiao
Xiao Qiao is character introduced in Dynasty Warriors 3. The younger of the Two Qiaos, she is Da Qiao's younger sister. She is Zhou Yu's wife. Prior to the Battle at Chi Bi, it is said Zhuge Liang told her husband that Cao Cao wanted his wife. This considerably upset Zhou Yu and he agreed to resist Wei. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 16 years old, making her the youngest female in the series. Role in Plot Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, she and her sister Da Qiao were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo, later on to be rescued by both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu and marrying them afterwards. Her Musou mode in Dynasty Warriors 5 revolved around her contributions to the Wu Army, much to the anxiety of her husband, Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao supports and comforts her husband throughout the mode to the fact that Zhou Yu had realized how important his wife was to him. In Chi Bi, Zhou Yu became angry at Cao Cao for trying to sought after Xiao Qiao whilst trying to invade the land that it became the cause of the very battle itself. The ending involves a healthy Zhou Yu living happily together with his wife after the land became in peace. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu faced a test to win the hearts of the Two Qiaos, with Zhou Yu stating that fighting for the Qiaos' hearts is a lot easier than confessing love to them. Along with the Two Qiaos, they also faced the other couples of the Three Kingdoms for the Imperial Seal. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiao Qiao no longer has a storyline, but it is claimed that she and Zhou Yu met at Shi Ting before they got married. She also is close with Gan Ning, having special praises to each other. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Xiao Qiao is part of a resistance army along side Sakon Shima and Zhang Jiao. She does not follow Sakon's strategies when Nobunaga Oda confronts them at Kyushu, resulting in her defeat. Afterwords, she joins the Samurai forces. She was seen in the Samurai Ending, where as she tells Nobunaga, Shingen and Kenshin to "stop fighting already", later to be replied with a pat on the head by Nobunaga and Shingen. In Warriors Orochi 2, she is seen once again with Zhou Yu, returning to the Wu forces. Character Information Personality Xiao Qiao is childish, humorous, and cheerful personality. She's has more gutso than her sister for fighting and often takes the straightforward path in battle. She can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. Although she's a capable fighter, she often finds herself in more trouble than not and often needs rescuing. Appearance Throughout Dynasty Warriors 3-5, she wears a long pony tail, and sports pastel color dresses in shades of green and orange, complemented with short pantaloons and boots (or leg warmers in Dynasty Warriors 4). Her paper fans also use the pastel colors that match her outfit. In Dynasty Warriors 6 she gets new paper fans and appears without her older sister Da Qiao. Instead, Xiao Qiao wears a pink dress with long socks and high-heeled shoes, with flowers as hair accessories, but still sports the pastel tones that was seen in her past incarnations. Voice Actors * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Sumi Shimamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"I'm here!" *"I'll save the day!" *"How do you like that?!" *"Come back later and try again!" *"Coffee or tea?" *"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Can't even face a little girl!" *"I know it's bad to play with FIRE, but..." *"I have crushed this base, just in case!" *"A good girl knows when is the time to go home!" *"Hey! You're mean!" *"I'll slap you down to your butt!" *"Go for it! Go for it!" *"I'm scared! Help!" *"Ohh...Don't cry! Let's fight together!" *"Don't bully a poor girl like me!" *"I'll take care of this baby!" *"Show me you can crawl, while I can fly!" *"Ahh! Anyone?!" *"Don't wet your pants, Mummy won't help you!" *"A B C D E F G...Boring!" Gameplay Moveset [Dynasty Warriors Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Qiao Grace *Base Attack: 42 *Stage: Battle of Cheng Du *Requirements: Before Ma Chao appears as reinforcements in Luo Castle, defeat Guan Ping and Guan Yu. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Fatal Grace *Base Attack: 45 *Attributes: Level 17 Dragon Amulet, Level 14 Speed Scroll, Level 19 Elixir, Level 10 Herbal Remedy *Stage: Escape From Tong Qiao Tai *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Dun, Xu Chu, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, and Cao Cao 4 times. Meet with Da Qiao after she appears for a cutscene. Achieve an 150 K.O. count. Or, defeat Xiahou Dun, Xu Chu, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Cao 4 times, and achieve an 100 K.O. count. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Qiao Grace *Base Attack: 32; Weight: Heavy *Stats: Defense +15, Musou +15, Fill +15, Charge +17, Speed +19 *Stage: Battle of Jing Province (Wu) *Requirements: Kill Cai Mao and Lu Gong before Sun Jian is ambushed. Gallery Image:Xiao qiao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:A-xiaoqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Xiaoqiao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Category:Wu characters